


Take Me Back to The Start

by hardbackheart



Series: The Only Conclusion [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardbackheart/pseuds/hardbackheart
Summary: This is where it all began. (Part of The Only Conclusion verse)





	Take Me Back to The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! This is the beginning of it all! I've decided to do this as a chaptered fic because it got really long so I thought breaking it up would be best! But a couple things:  
> 1) I'll update the tags and the characters as the chapters go up!  
> 2) Title from Coldplay's "The Scientist"  
> 3) All mistakes are my own so if you see any let me know and ill fix it! 
> 
> (Also, I'll try to get on a regular posting schedule but college is rough so there will probably be times where I go weeks without posting so I apologize in advance!)

Objectively, Stiles could see how this might be construed as his fault. 

“Wolves aren’t even supposed to be in California anymore!” Stiles yelled, dragging Scott onto his bed. 

“Yeah, well I don’t think they got the memo,” Scott said, wincing as the movements pulled at the bite mark on his lower side.

“Oh, he chooses now to be a comedian. Wonderful.” Stiles said, grabbing the towel that was thrown over the back of his desk chair and putting it under Scott. 

“Hey, it’s now or never.” 

“Oh, stop it. You’re not gonna die okay? You are not allowed to die on my watch,” Stiles said, looking at the wound. 

It didn’t look that bad, it actually looked pretty badass but it also looked like it hurt. Which was confirmed by the look on Scott’s face. 

“Okay, Scotty. You’re gonna stay put right here and I’m gonna go get some stuff to patch that up and some pain meds. And by pain meds I mean off brand Tylenol,” Stiles said, turning and leaving the room. 

Stiles went downstairs to the kitchen cabinet where his dad insists on keeping the first aid kit. After grabbing the first aid kit, he grabs a couple bottles of water and stops in the living room and seriously contemplates grabbing some of his dad’s Jack Daniels but decides against, grabbing the bottle of pain pills off the top of the liquor cabinet instead. 

“Okay, so I almost brought you some whiskey but decided against it because you can’t have the whiskey and the pain pills and I thought you might like the pain pills more,” Stiles said, entering his room only to find Scott fast asleep on his bed. 

“Dude, wake up,” Stiles said, shaking Scott’s shoulder. 

“Wha?” Scott said, waking up. 

“I have to clean that up,” Stiles said, gesturing to Scott’s wound. 

“Let me sleep,” Scott whined, trying to roll over but realized his wound did not want to be moved so he sucked in a sharp breath and rolled back onto his back. 

“No. If I don’t clean that it’ll get infected. Hell, as it is you might have rabies or something.” Stiles said, laying out everything he needed. 

“Dogs get rabies. Not wolves.” Scott said, moving so Stiles could get to the bite mark more easily. 

“I’m pretty sure wolves can get rabies. And wait here, I’m gonna go get a rag,” Stiles said, turning to go to the bathroom. 

“I can clean myself thank you kindly,” Scott said, going through the first aid kit. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you can buddy but just lea–“ Stiles was interrupted by the sound of Scott screaming. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Stiles said, running into his bedroom. 

“It’s fine. I’m just cleaning it.” Scott said, looking as if he was on the verge of tears. 

“Did you use rubbing alcohol?!” Stiles said, grabbing the bottle from Scott. 

“Yeah. I see people do it in the movies all the time.” Scott said. 

“Yes, but dude, rubbing alcohol could end doing more harm than good,” Stiles said, shaking his head 

“Oh, well. That’s nice to know for future reference.” Scott said. 

“Future reference? This is never happening again.” Stiles said, going back into the bathroom and coming out with a bowl of water and a rag. 

“You never know,” Scott mumbled. 

“It’s not happening again because we are never going back there,” Stiles said, wringing the rag out lightly before he gently dabbed at the bite mark. 

“Yeah, about that…” Scott started.

“No,” Stiles stated.

“I lost my inhaler when that thing attacked me! I can’t just leave it! Those things are expensive and only slightly necessary for my survival.” Scott said. 

“Of course you did. Okay. We’ll go back tomorrow after school. Maybe we won’t have the same fate if it’s daylight.” Stiles said, using another rag to dry off the bite mark before taping gauze over it. 

“Thanks, man,” Scott said, pulling his shirt back down.  
“I would say “anytime” but I feel like that would encourage you to do it again,” Stiles said, putting the dirty rag in the bowl of water that now had a pink color to it.

“Yeah, no. Never again.” Scott said, his eyes already drooping. 

“Goodnight, buddy,” Stiles said, pulling the blanket at the foot of his bed over Scott’s body.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with her,” Scott said as he jumped over a fallen tree. 

“Scott…you handed her a pen,” Stiles said as he tripped over a rock. 

“Yeah, but did you see her. I mean, she’s like perfect.” Scott said, splashing through a stream. 

“Okay dude whatever you say.” 

“She’s like my Lydia!” Scott said, weaving through some trees.

“That’s a pretty serious claim. Are you sure you wanna commit to that?” 

“Yes. So sure.” 

“Okay, dude. So where exactly did you drop your inhaler?” Stiles said, stepping fallen tree limb. 

“About here,” Scott said, coming to stand in a random patch of land. 

“Right. And you know that because?” Stiles asked. 

“I can smell the blood,” Scott said. 

“Uh, dude. How? Cause I’m standing right next to you and I don’t smell anything.” Stiles asked, looking at Scott like he had suddenly grown a second head. 

“I don’t know, man. I just do?” Scot said, bending down to move some leaves out of the way. 

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when he heard rustling coming from the woods ahead of them. He looked up in time to see two people coming toward him and Scott. 

“Dude,” Stiles said, hitting Scott on the shoulder. 

The first one was a woman and she was beautiful. She had long dark hair that hit well past her shoulders and striking green eyes. And the guy next to her wasn’t any less beautiful. He had the chiseled look to his face and the slightest hint of a 5 o’clock shadow.  
“What are you doing here?” The woman questioned, bringing her hands up to her hips. 

“Uh…” Scott started. 

“Well?” The dude questioned. 

Stiles didn’t like his attitude. So in a fit of stubborn inspired rage, he answered. 

“He lost his inhaler. So we’re out here looking for it. What are you doing out here?” Stiles challenged. 

“This is private property,” The guy said, ignoring Stiles’ question. 

“Actually not yet,” Stiles said. 

“I’m sorry?” The guy said his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline. 

“Well, the only private property out here is the Hale land and it doesn’t start until you hit a line of red oak trees. Which I believe is still a good quarter mile that way,” Stiles said, pointing toward the Hale property. 

“Damn little brother. You just got schooled,” The girl said, elbowing the guy in his ribs. 

“Shut up Laura,” The guy said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“This what you’re looking for?” The girl, Laura, asked, pulling an inhaler from her jacket pocket. 

“Yeah, that’s is,” Scott said. 

“So that must make you Scott McCall?” Laura questioned. 

“Yes,” Scott said. 

“And that would make you?” Laura asked, turning to face Stiles. 

“Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles said. 

“The Sheriff’s kid?” The guy asked. 

“The one and only,” Stiles said. 

It got silent after that and most likely would have stayed that way so Stiles spoke up.

“Anyway, thanks for returning his inhaler. You just saved his ass.” 

“No problem. Though to avoid future instances, I would think about not wandering around the woods at night,” Laura said with a smirk. 

“Yeah, I think he’s learned his lesson,” Stiles said with a laugh. 

When Scott didn’t say anything, Stiles nudged him with his elbow. 

“What? I mean, yeah. I’ve learned my lesson. No more woods at night.” Scott said. 

“Anyway, we should be going. Thanks again for finding and returning his inhaler.” Stiles said then turned to leave. 

 

Stiles didn’t say anything until they made it back to the Jeep. 

“Dude, what the hell was that?” Stiles asked, smacking Scott on the arm. 

“I don’t know! They just made me… I don’t know…feel weird.” 

“They made you feel weird?” Stiles slowly asked. 

“Yes…its… I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just a feeling I got.” 

“Okay, dude. Whatever you say,” Stiles said, starting the Jeep. 

“Look, thanks for coming with me. I know the woods aren’t your favorite place.” 

“Hey, I’m the one that dragged you out there in the first place. So technically, this could be somehow construed as being my fault so you know,” Stiles said with a shrug. 

“Hey, I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to. Don’t blame yourself, okay?” Scott said. 

“I mean, if you insist,” Stiles said with a smile. 

Scott turned and faced toward the window and Stiles put the Jeep in drive but couldn’t shake the feeling that everything was about to change.


End file.
